Fatal Attraction
by izayakuchiki
Summary: They didn't know how much time had passed. They were still standing and were lost into each other's eyes. Both had never felt that way before, they didn't know what was happening.


**Disclaimer: **

J. owns the charaters.. not me

My first Dramione Fanfic .. hope u like it... please Review ^.^

Enjoy xx

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attraction<strong>

It was the day when they would see each other for the first time; finally they would feel each other. It had been in their destiny to be together but will time let them live happily ever after?

The clock stroked 11 o'clock and the Hogwarts Express whistled marking a beginning of a new journey. It had been the happiest moments for a little girl named Hermione Jean Granger; little did she know that she was going to be the brightest witch of her time – and someone's obsession.

She had been crying for two reasons. One that she was going to learn magic, she had always dreamed of doing things with magic and imagined herself as the fairy princess, but all that was years ago, now she was 11 and was on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The other reason had been that she had never gone anywhere without her parents and now she was supposed to stay without them for a whole year, _'oh how would I live!'_ she thought.

Some time had passed and Hermione had stopped crying but her face was still tear-streaked. She thought she would take a walk around the train and meet new people, as she was sitting in her compartment with sort of weird looking girl sleeping beside her, with radishes as her earrings!.

As she was walking in the corridor from compartment to compartment, the train zoomed into a tunnel and she couldn't see anything for couple of seconds and before she could know where she was headed, she had slipped on the stairs of the compartment and collided with a student on the other side, both had fallen to the ground with a thump.

'OW! Watch where you are go_' the train had come out of the tunnel and sunlight flooded the compartments. Hermione still was on the ground looking up to the shouting figure, whom had left the sentence unfinished as sunlight filtered through the windows and hit Hermione on the face.

They were just looking at each other. No one uttered another word. Then slowly the boy, with whom Hermione had bumped, lifted her up from the ground still not speaking anything. As they were both at eye level to each other, Hermione could see that he had astonishing mysterious grey eyes which had her lost in them within seconds. He also had bright blonde hair on which sunlight was reflected on each strand exaggerating the blondness.

'I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and I-I'm sor-sorry. Are you hurt?' he finally said, and that moment Hermione had just melted into his voice. 'oh-umm no, and it's ok, it was actually my fault.' Hermione said when she finally found her voice.

And now it was Draco's turn to feel the indescribable. What he felt was beyond his understanding. It was like time had paused itself and the world had turned around. He had never seen such a pretty girl, with perfect brown curls and honey colored eyes in which you can look into for hours and hours.

They didn't know how much time had passed. They were still standing and were lost into each other's eyes. Both had never felt that way before, they didn't know what was happening. Electricity was pumping through them and Hermione was sure the he could hear her heart which was beating so fast and loudly.

Hermione whispered 'I should be going I hope we meet each other in school'. They broke apart Hermione was about to turn when he stopped her and asked her name. She replied with a smile and disappeared through the door. Draco stood there for a second then smirked to himself and also turned around and went.

No one knew what had happened, even if they knew they won't be able to explain it. It was like fire and ice had collided, it was like North and South had met for a second, it was like they were the two sides of the same coin. What did destiny have in store for them? Was all this even meant to be or it was just Fatal Attraction…

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it :) .. Pls Review!<p> 


End file.
